This invention relates to steering column assemblies for vehicles and more particularly to new and improved turn signal and headlamp dimmer switch control mechanisms housed in the adjustable head of a steering column and actuated by a single manual lever.
In the preferred embodiment of this invention, a single lever, providing manual control for turn signals and the headlamp dimmer switch, is employed on tiltable or tiltable and telescopic steering columns. This construction ties headlamp dimmer switch control with the lever for controlling the turn signals and thus conveniently places the headlamp dimmer control at the fingertips of the vehicle operator rather than on the vehicle floor board as is the more conventional practice. While single lever controls for turn signals and headlamp dimmer switches have been provided in some prior adjustable steering columns, they generally require bulky tilt heads to house the switches, the associated switch actuators as well as the ignition key cylinder and other components.